Just a while ago I didn't want a future (KHR)
by ara-chan5987
Summary: Yo guys! Here's a one shot I created about Tsuna and the many experiences he has had with people comiting suicide. A bit of an AU, but not too much. Well, for the most part. I might continue this, might not. Who knows.


Yo guys! Here's a one shot I created about Tsuna and the many experiences he has had with people comiting suicide. A bit of an AU, but not too much. I might continue this, might not. Who knows.

 **~One~**

"Gokudera, let me borrow your umbrella!" Tsuna shouted, grabbing it before running as fast as he could to the bridge.

"Tsuna! oy, Tsuna! Where are you going?!" Gokudera yelled at Tsuna, watching as the boy ran with grace never before seen in the boy, unless he was in hyper dying will mode. His eyes were filled with resolve.

Reborn watched his student's back closely, he seemed to be heading for the bridge.

"Mina, look! There's a person on the bridge's ledge! There gonna jump! I think Tsuna's trying to stop them!" Kyoko shouted, and ran after the boy, Haru trailing behind her. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed soon after, Reborn on Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna was the first to reach the boy. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans, his hair was blonde. Though it looked brown with all the water in it. _He must've been out in the rain for a long time..._ Tsuna thought. _He seems to have thought a lot about this. His eyes are determined... I hope I can stop him._ Tsuna took a deep breath, before holding the umbrella over the boy.

"I might not know you, but would you like me to listen to your story?"

 **27272727272727272727272727272727** **2727272727272727272727272727** **2727272727272727272727272727** **2727272727272727272727272727**

"Lanbo-san's sleepy... Tsuna! I don't wanna brush my teeth! IwannasleepIwannasleepIwannasleep!" Lanbo shouted as Tsuna tried to brush his teeth. I-pin had already finished hers, and went off to bed. Tsuna had been trying to brush his teeth, but his efforts were unsuccessful due to Lanbo's constant wiggling. _Geez! For being sleepy you sure are energetic!_ Tsuna thought, sweat rolling down his head.

"Just wait a little bit longer, Lanbo!" Tsuna complained, as Lanbo continued to whine. "Ahhhh fine..." He finally sighed, pretending to give up. "Don't blame me if you get cavities~" Tsuna said, setting down Lanbo's toothbrush and walking out the door.

"WAIT! LANBO-SAN DOESN'T WANT A CAVITY! DAME-TSUNNAAAAA HELP MEEE!" He cried out, and Tsuna chuckled. He hadn't expected the first few days after coming back to the future to be so... Normal.

Indeed, even with whining cow babies, the past was the best. It was so nice to be back. 'And y _ou know what's funny Lanbo?'_ Tsuna thought to himself. ' _We went to the future... and yet a while ago I was convinced I didn't want one_.'

"Lanbo-san doesn't understand… That doesn't seem funny." Tsuna immediately turned his head toward Lanbo, who had his head tilted to the side in confusion. _Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?!_

"Ah! T-That is... eto... That was a joke! Ahahahaha!" Tsuna said hurriedly, trying to laugh it off. _Thank god reborn isn't here! That was not good... Bad Tsuna! Stop thinking about that!_

"AHAHAHAHA! It was a joke, was it!? Lanbo-san knew all along! AHAHAHAHA!" For once, Tsuna was glad for Lanbo's obliviousness. _Thank god. Thank GOD. If Reborn had been there…_ Tsuna shivered at the very idea of it, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Nah, it wasn't that funny. It was a bad joke Lanbo, a very bad one, so I don't want you telling anyone, kay?" Tsuna said seriously, and Lanbo answered while picking his nose.

"If you don't want me to say anything, I guess you could be Lanbo's minion…" _Dear god, first I was a subordinate and now I'm a minion?_

"Let's just go to bed for now, kay Lanbo?" Tsuna urged the child, who had completely forgotten about his teeth, along with Tsuna. He now had more pressing things on his mind.

 _They don't know about that incident, do they… I can't believe I forgot._

 ** _The next day~_**

Tsuna woke up to a hammer to the face, as usual.

"Dame-Tsuna! Get up! If you're late you'll embarrass your familia!" Reborn smirked, hitting him on the head again before he could reply.

"Itai… Why did you hit me twice?!" Tsuna yelled, rubbing his sore head.

"Because I knew you were about to say, 'There not my familia! They're just friends!' or something stupid like that." Reborn replied with a poor imitation of Tsuna's voice.

"M-My voice doesn't sound like that! … You're right though, that's exactly what I was going to say." Tsuna admitted, sighing. His head hung in defeat.

"Anyway, get dressed. Gokudera is waiting." Reborn said, as leon stuck his tongue out at Tsuna. _It's like he's mocking me…_ Tsuna thought with a sweat drop. "By the way, it's raining outside, so get an umbrella too." He added, and Tsuna nodded.

"I'll just wear a raincoat. Umbrella's are useless in the rain." Tsuna muttered, then proceeded to get dressed. He put on a white shirt, orange raincoat, and blue jeans, before heading out the door to meet Gokudera. He opened it, then realized that… Gokudera wasn't there?

"JUDAIME! HELP ME! I'M UP HERE!" Tsuna immediately snapped his head up to the sky, only to see…

Gokudera flying.

With an umbrella.

Holding on to a telephone pole for dear life.

Kinda like a flag.

Andwaitwasthatmarypoppins- wait no. _Obviously_ not.

"AHEEEEE! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED, GOKUDERA!?" Tsuna screamed, running around in circles. _Thank god I wore a raincoat instead!_

"I'M SO SORRY YOU HAVE TO SEE ME IN THIS PITIFUL STATE I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN! I HAVE FAILED IN LIFE!" At this Tsuna sweatdropped. He then sighed before replying in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Let's just get you down…" Tsuna groaned, looking back and forth to see if anyone was there. When there wasn't, he immediately grabbed two pills and went into Hyper dying will mode, before flying up towards Gokudera.

"WOA! Judaime is so cool when he's flying!" Gokudera yelped, as Tsuna grabbed hold of his umbrella and pulled him back down. The two laughed a bit before continuing to walk to school. _Its funny_ , thought Tsuna, _after traveling in time, things like this seem so normal. Although I doubt this feeling of calm will last._

"Oh! Tsuna/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna looked up to see Kyoko, Haru, and Yamamoto walking up to them. Reborn was on top of Kyoko's shoulder, wearing what looked to be a frog costume. Yamamoto was holding a huge black umbrella. Tsuna had the urge to facepalm at this, but he didn't have the time to. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind roared toward them, and...

"WOA! I'M FLYING! AHA HA!"

"DAMN IT! WHY DO PEOPLE EVEN BRING UMBRELLAS IF THIS IS ALL THERE GOING TO DO!" Tsuna's scream could be heard all through Namimori.

"This is why I wear a raincoat instead of using an umbrella…" Tsuna sighed, as he walked to school with a sulking Gokudera, a smiling Yamamoto, a smirking reborn, and a giggling Kyoko and Haru.

"Ma ma, it wasn't that bad, right?" Yamamoto laughed, and Tsuna stared at him in shock.

"You call Yamamoto almost getting swept out to sea NOT THAT BAD?!" Tsuna said, face palming. When Yamamoto laughed it off, Tsuna sighed again.

"It could be worse." Reborn replied curtly, and Tsuna looked horrified at the baby. _HOW?!_ He thought, as Yamamoto just kept laughing.

"I admire how positive you can be about all this.." Tsuna told Yamamoto, and he smiled.

"You know, it was you who told me I should be positive." Yamamoto chuckled, and Tsuna just stood there confused. "You know, hat one time when I tried to jump off the roof. And not fake positiveness."

"Oh… That time." Tsuna whispered, looking up at the rainy sky. Yamamoto looked up at it with him. There were so many clouds, but there was a small patch of blue sky off in the distance.

"You seemed to see right through me back then! Haha! It was like you could completely understand me! Although I probably shouldn't say that since its suicide were talking about here…" Yamamoto said, his voice trailing off at the end. He then laughed a bit and adjusted his raincoat.

"Well, I've had a lot of experience with that kinda thing." Tsuna said, only to find five heads turn to him rapidly in concern.

"Tsuna-san?!" Haru whisper-yelled, and Tsuna realized what he just implied.

"AH! Oh no, I meant that I've seen a lot of people try to do that sort of thing!" Tsuna said, waving his hands back and forth _. Curse my being a bad liar!_ "I just seem to run into people like that…" Tsuna continued. It wasn't an exact lie, but…

"Souka… " Haru replied, breathing out in relief. "Yeah, I can't believe I even considered you might do something like that…" she stated, and everyone nodded. Except for Reborn, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's reasonable enough." He said, and Tsuna mentally cursed Reborn. _Damn you Reborn!_ "I mean, with no friends, no hobbies, bad grades, and constant bullying, the only thing stopping him would probably be Maman." Reborn said, and Tsuna mentally cursed again.

"I already told you, I've never even considered it! Plus, you just said so yourself! Mom would have stopped me!" Okay, that first part was a lie. Definitely a lie. He just hoped Reborn wouldn't pressure him to tell the truth. That probably wouldn't end well, and he didn't need Gokudera freaking out either.

"Oh yeah, wasn't Tsuna's Mom almost killed once though? I remember cause Tsuna didn't come to school for two weeks. I heard she was in a coma!" _Curse you Kyoko!_ Tsuna never thought he would think that. He immediately considered smacking himself, but decided against it. He didn't want her thinking he was crazy.

"Look guys, its true that my mom was in a coma for a while. However! That does NOT automatically mean that I tried to commit suicide! You guys are way to paranoid!" Tsuna yelled, though it was different from his normal yells. Even Tsuna could tell that his voice sounded very desperate.

"But Judaime-" Gokudera started, only to be interrupted by Reborn.

"Well, Dame Tsuna isnt that much of a Dame, so calm down." _Weren't you the one who started this?!_ _Not that I'm complaining, If you can calm then down then-_

"Dont worry mina, I will personally interrogate- I mean, _talk to him_ about it tonight." _Welp. Dang it. I'm dead._

 _And this time I don't want to be dead. How funny. Not._


End file.
